dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Dru-Zod (DC Extended Universe) to Zod (DC Extended Universe) He is never named "Dru-Zod" in any media, only "Zod". —MakeShift (talk · ) 10:49, March 28, 2016 (UTC) * Oppose: The character is an adaptation of Dru-Zod. In the comics, "Zod" is the surname (so that's what he is usually called). So unless that is officially debunked as his full name in the DCEU, I don't see any reason to move it. DarkKnight' ' 17:38, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :*I can't say I see this as a reason to keep it as is, as that's a "guilty unless proven innocent" sort of approach. —MakeShift (talk · ) 04:13, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Alexander Luthor (DC Extended Universe) to Alexander Luthor, Jr. (DC Extended Universe) See the talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:21, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Titano (Earth-One) to Toto (Earth-One) The Super-Ape was originally a non-super chimp named Toto. Naming conventions suggest a move. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 17:39, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Thing From 40,000 A.D. (Earth-One) to Thing (Earth-One) Never called "Thing From 40,000 A.D." in-universe. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:59, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Every (Injustice: Gods Among Us) character page to Injustice: Earth One and Every (Injustice: The Regime) page to Injustice See talk page. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:57, May 19, 2017 (UTC) The Albino (Wildstorm Universe) to Albino (Wildstorm Universe) We don't start character page name with "The". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 19:57, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Frank Chandler (Earth 2) to Charles Chandler (Earth 2) Earth 2 Chas was introduced before Prime Earth Chas. Earth 2 Chas is only ever referred to as "Chas", however Prime Earth Chas, who is supposed to be a perfect doppelganger of his Earth 2 counterpart, is named Charles. I think that retoactively makes Earth 2 Chas' real name Charles, but, if that's too much of a leap, I'll accept Chas Chandler (Earth 2) instead. He just shouldn't be Frank. --- Haroldrocks talk 19:08, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :Where did we get the name Frank from? Just curious... Shadzane �� (talk) 01:27, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :: Frank has traditionally been his name from the original Vertigo Hellblazer run from what I understand. It wasn't too much of a leap to think it carried over in the New 52 until The Hellblazer Rebirth threw us for a loop. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:06, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Weather Man (Earth-S) to Weatherman (Earth-S) This character is called "Weatherman" in-story and "Weather Man" in the story title. The in-story name wins. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:52, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Weather Man to Weatherman Three of the four characters on the page are "Weatherman". That should be the name of the page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:54, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Johnny Cloud II (New Earth) to John Cloud II (New Earth) Technically, there is no Johnny Cloud #1. His grandfather, who he's presumably named after, was named Flying Cloud, Johnny was a nickname. However, there's another guy, a relative of Johnny II, named John Cloud who was introduced like 10 years before him. So now we have a Wally West Prime Earth situation where two cousins are named after the same grandfather. With a move, we'd have Flying "Johnny" Cloud, John Cloud, and this guy - John "Johnny" Cloud, which, IMO, is good enough. --- Haroldrocks talk 20:57, September 26, 2017 (UTC) John Curry (Prime Earth) back to Danny Ruby (Prime Earth) Sigh. The 5-issue-long reveal that his real name was John Curry was a red herring. John Curry is somebody else entirely, Debbie got the evidence wrong. Don't move this yet. The mystery's supposed to conclude next issue, and I don't want us to have to move the page again in a month if they decide to throw us for a loop again. I'll bump this when the issue comes out. --- Haroldrocks talk 03:24, September 30, 2017 (UTC) : Bumping. Yup, John Curry is a totally separate person. Danny Ruby's stuff needs to be moved to Danny Ruby (Prime Earth) and a separate page for John Curry has to be made in its place. --- Haroldrocks talk 18:06, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Lucas Trent (Futures End) to Midnighter (Futures End) "Lucas Trent" was never his real name. --FabioEscorpiao (talk) 02:35, October 15, 2017 (UTC) S.H.A.Z.A.M. and S.H.A.Z.A.M. (Flashpoint Paradox) to Captain Thunder (Flashpoint Timeline) and Captain Thunder (Flashpoint Paradox) To those confused, this is actually a mistake. The combined form of the SHAZAM kids is actually called Captain Thunder. I own both a physical copy of both Flashpoint Vol 2 1 and of Flashpoint Paradox the movie. To those who do not believe me, here is a link to a clip on Youtube of Wonder Woman vs Captain Thunder, and an explanation of Captain Thunder on comicvine. —ClassicFan92 (talk · )ClassicFan92 (talk) 22:44, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Savitar (Arrow) to Savitar (Arrow: 2024) He does not come from 2024, but from either 2020 or 2021, so the page should not be moved. :Or at least, not to that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:42, November 12, 2017 (UTC) :: There are so many possible futures / alternate timelines between The Flash and Legends, I'm not too concerned with moving Savitar. I think the idea behind naming it 2024 is because that's the year in the future Barry goes to look for help. So, even though Savitar was created in 2020 or 2021, he's from a timeline that Barry visited in 2024 and is being used as a catch-all term for characters from that timeline, not the year specifically. :: While I'm interested in making pages for that alternate timeline / possible future characters from (because right now, they're just notes on the episode page which IMO is kinda lame), regardless, if we move Savitar, he should have the same designation as those characters. --- Haroldrocks talk 18:58, November 12, 2017 (UTC) ::: Since 2024 is the only year from that alternate future that has been shown in the series, we need to have all characters from that future under the Arrow: 2024 designation. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 09:37, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Counterpoint: He doesnt actually come from this timeline. He comes from a timeline, which was erased, when his future self from a few seconds later travelled to his time, turning him into a time remnant. (Ninja72 (talk) 16:04, February 3, 2018 (UTC)) Christopher Kent to Lor-Zod The Prime Earth version is unlikely to ever go by "Chris Kent." The birth name is the common denominator between all versions. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:38, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Agreed. Unless we have some significant changes, Lor-Zod seems a far better optionGZilla311 (talk) 00:17, November 20, 2017 (UTC) :Late, but what about a split? There are Chrisses who aren't Lors and vice versa.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:31, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Otto Muller (Earth-One) to Otto Müller (Earth-One) In the comics, his last name is written consistently as "Müller", not "Muller". If, for some technical reason, we can't have a ü'' in a pagename, then the pagename should be changed to Otto Mueller (Earth-One), because when you can't use a ''ü, you are supposed to replace it with ue (not u'') Shadzane �� (talk) 01:19, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Major Holst (New Earth) to Major Holst (Earth-One) A one-shot Pre-Crisis villain who died was probably not mentioned after the Crisis. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:50, December 4, 2017 (UTC) :I think the page has been deleted, making this moot Shadzane �� (talk) 14:48, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Von Karnstein (New Earth) to Von Karnstein (Earth-One) See above. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:05, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Max Regensdorf (New Earth) to Max Regensdorf (Earth-One) 1979 = Earth-One. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:03, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :I think the page has been deleted, making this moot... Shadzane �� (talk) 19:12, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :I think more of these one issue Nazis need to be deleted.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 21:31, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Von Krizt (New Earth) to Von Krizt (Earth-One) 1964 = Earth-One. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:21, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Thinker II (Earth-Two) to Thinker III (Earth-Two) Batman fought a different Thinker in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:20, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Powerhouse (Earth-One) to Powerhouse I (New Earth) Appears in . Kyletheobald (talk) 01:11, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Powerhouse (New Earth) to Powerhouse II (New Earth) See above. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:21, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Starfire, Supergirl Enemy (Earth-One) to Starfire (Earth-One) See talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:55, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Ystina (Prime Earth) to Ystin (Prime Earth) I can find no evidence that the Demon Knights version of Shining Knight was ever named or called "Ystina", and given that their gender is ambiguous, I see no reason to assume that their real name is anything but Ystin. -- Gnostic (talk) 05:11, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Joshua Christian (Prime Earth) to Fan (Prime Earth) It was established in that the Fan stole the identity of his childhood friend, Joshua Christian. The Fan's real name remains unknown and, with the series wrapped up, will probably stay that way. -- SadCryingClown (talk) 13:35, April 18, 2018 (UTC) :Has the real Joshua Christian ever showed up in the comics? -- Gnostic (talk) 07:05, April 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, in and . -- SadCryingClown (talk) 08:14, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Quietus to Quietus (Species) Now that there is a major villain called Quietus in The Silencer Vol 1, Quietus will need to be made into a disambiguation page. I'm not sure whether Quietus (Species) would be the correct name for the Black Canary villains (are they a species?), but it's the best I could come up with. Samohyeah (talk) 23:49, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Darkstars to Darkstars (New Earth) Since their introduction in Prime Earth there is a need for a disambig page as there is now multiple versions, therefore Darkstars needs to be changed to Darkstars (New Earth) so the disambig can be called Darkstars. O21014 (talk) 13:54, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Martha Kent (Superboy TV Series) to Martha Clark (Superboy TV Series) Her sister's name is Cassandra Clark and Clark has traditionally been Martha Kent's maiden name. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:50, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Caps * Superman: Countdown To Apokolips to Superman: Countdown to Apokolips * Justice League: Injustice For All to Justice League: Injustice for All * Batman: Rise Of Sin Tzu (Video Game) to Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (Video Game) * Batman: Chaos In Gotham to Batman: Chaos in Gotham :—Justin (koavf)·T· · 16:55, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Buckskin Jim (Earth-Two) to Jim Kenyon (Earth-Two) Per the first caption in the first panel of his first episode, in , his name is Jim Kenyon. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 01:26, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Black Manta (Prime Earth) to David Hyde (Prime Earth) The Promotional magazine DC Nations #1 revealed that his name was David Hyde so his page should be moved accordingly. O21014 (talk) 16:25, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :Yep, page 14. Probably should make a page for it, but is it a continuiation of DC Nation Vol 2 or a whole new series? -- ::I's say it is a continuation. O21014 (talk) June 15, 2018 (UTC) Teacher Elider (New Earth) to Elider (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 17:00, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :Is Teacher his first name? Otherwise, just Elider. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:01, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::I have not read the stories, and do not have the slightest idea. Someone else will have to chime in on that. Shadzane �� (talk) 22:33, June 7, 2018 (UTC) :::Teacher is just his title. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:39, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Overman (Animal Man) to Overman (Earth-Seventeen) He is from Earth-Seventeen, it is a textbook case of something that needs to be renamed, I think it might need to be here for renaming so here it is.Schroeswald (talk) 16:19, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Spencer Gordon Bennett to Spencer Bennet Misspelled surname. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 05:22, June 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Also, not credited by his middle name on DC-related work. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 07:07, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Doctor Doog (Earth-Two) to Doctor Doog (New Earth) He appears in flashback in , though he is mistakenly called "Doctor Droog". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:51, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Linda Reed (Earth-One) to Linda Reed (Earth-Two) She appears in in a Green Arrow story. Earth-One Green Arrow appeared first in . Something0Something (talk) 17:15, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Ramona Reed (Earth-One) to Ramona Reed (Earth-Two) She appears in in a Green Arrow story. Earth-One Green Arrow appeared first in . Something0Something (talk) 17:15, June 24, 2018 (UTC) :Unrelated, but what's the source for 218? Who's Who puts it at 250. And though one of these twins has another appearance in in an Earth-One setting, Solo is sorta non-canon. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:41, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Warren Thurston (Earth-One) to Warren Thurston (Earth-Two) We're using as the Earth-Two/Earth-One cutoff for Green Arrow. So, this guy's on the Earth-Two side. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 03:35, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Diana Dare (Earth-One) to Diana Dare (Earth-Two) See above. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 03:48, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Trolius (Earth One) to Trolius (Earth-One) Missing hyphen. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:13, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Edward Raymond (New Earth) to Edward Rockwell (New Earth) Ed's birth name, as revealed in , was Edward Rockwell. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 18:50, July 8, 2018 (UTC) :That is true of Ronnie (his son, Firestorm) too. Are we ready to make that change? Shadzane �� (talk) 01:34, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :: See Talk:Ronald Raymond (New Earth). DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 13:52, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Peter Dudley (New Earth) to Peter Dudley (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:28, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Sylvester Borgman (Prime Earth) to Sy Borgman (Prime Earth) I can't find any evidence his name is actually Sylvester. --HarleyWelcomeQuinn (talk) 10:55, July 11, 2018 (UTC) : According to Wikipedia, "Sy" is much more likely to be short for Seymour than Sylvester. Not that I think the page should be changed to Seymour Borgman (Prime Earth); I'm just wondering where Sylvester came from... Shadzane �� (talk) 14:30, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Sylvester Borgman (Old Lady Harley) to Sy Borgman (Old Lady Harley) See above. --HarleyWelcomeQuinn (talk) 10:55, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Infinite Woman (Prime Earth) to Kyra Arg (Prime Earth) The Immortal Men Vol 1 4 reveals her name is Kyra, and she is Klarn Arg's sister. Man Wolf (talk) 19:05, July 11, 2018 (UTC) :There are many reasons why siblings may have different last names. I don't think we should assume her last name is Arg. Shadzane �� (talk) 19:37, July 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Especially since she's a cavewoman! Who knows how their naming system worked. For now, I think we should assume Kyra is her full name. Shadzane �� (talk) 19:41, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Timber (Prime Earth) to Keshena Carpentier (Prime Earth) The Immortal Men Vol 1 4 reveals her first name to be Keshena, and she is part of the Carpentier Family. Man Wolf (talk) 19:28, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Tally Man I (The Tyrant) to Tally Man (The Tyrant) There's only one Tally Man in this Elseworlds reality. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:18, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Cairo to Cairo, Egypt To make room for the Cairo graphic novel (https://www.comics.org/issue/386530/) Shadzane �� (talk) 23:24, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Dingbats to Dingbats of Danger Street (New Earth) The official name is Dingbats of Danger Street. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:23, July 14, 2018 (UTC) :Going one further and adding the universe. There's a couple versions now. Kyletheobald (talk) 05:29, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Jason (Prime Earth) to Jason II (Prime Earth) See talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 08:13, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Pryllgu (Earth-One) to Pryllgu Changing from character to race page. Kyletheobald (talk) 17:02, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Rebecca Paige (Prime Earth) to Rebecca Barrow (Prime Earth) Maiden name. --HarleyWelcomeQuinn (talk) 09:23, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Sindella Zatara (New Earth) to Sindella (New Earth) 1) "Sindella" is her maiden name, and thus the earlier name, which is what we like. 2) There isn't any evidence that she changed her name to "Sindella Zatara" when she got married anyway. The page is written as if she stayed just "Sindella", and that's what I remember too from the comics. Shadzane �� (talk) 14:43, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Vampire Master (Earth-Two) to Bart Moore (Earth-Two) Per the caption in the first panel of the Doctor Occult story in . Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 03:08, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Doom That Came to Gotham to The Doom That Came to Gotham Also characters within the continuity: * Barbara Gordon (Doom That Came to Gotham) to Barbara Gordon (The Doom That Came to Gotham) * Bruce Wayne (Doom That Came to Gotham) to Bruce Wayne (The Doom That Came to Gotham) * Etrigan (Doom That Came to Gotham) to Etrigan (The Doom That Came to Gotham) * Harvey Dent (Doom That Came to Gotham) to Harvey Dent (The Doom That Came to Gotham) * James Gordon (Doom That Came to Gotham) to James Gordon (The Doom That Came to Gotham) * Oliver Queen (Doom That Came to Gotham) to Oliver Queen (The Doom That Came to Gotham) * Robert Langstrom (Doom That Came to Gotham) to Robert Langstrom (The Doom That Came to Gotham) --HarleyWelcomeQuinn (talk) 06:37, July 23, 2018 (UTC) : I think we need to talk about the. At one time, we never ever started any pagename with The, but now we do, depending on what kind of page it is. What are the guidelines? Shadzane �� (talk) 14:49, July 23, 2018 (UTC) ::It had to do with alphabetization, but I don't know how fixed is atm. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:59, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Name (Arrow) to Name (Arrow: Earth-1) I.e. Oliver Queen (Arrow) to Oliver Queen (Arrow: Earth-1), etc. Currently, although the page titles contain (Arrow), the infoboxes and categories contain Arrow (TV Series), which describes the show rather than the reality. Changing it to Arrow: Earth-1 allows the show and the reality to be distinguished, as well as making it consistent with Arrow: Earth-2, Arrow: Earth-3 etc. --HarleyWelcomeQuinn (talk) 08:58, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :No. The same goes for every adaptation with a multiverse, like Smallville, the DCAU, and The Brave and the Bold. The main continuity gets the short title. :It's way too much work for no payoff to move them. As many of these are also linked on other websites, making them link to redirects hurts SEO. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:03, July 23, 2018 (UTC) ::What about keeping the page titles but changing the categories? --HarleyWelcomeQuinn (talk) 12:48, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :::I don't see the point. Is it causing any technical issue? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:54, July 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::Currently Earth-1 characters don't have a unique category. They're put in Category:Arrow (TV Series) Characters by both the infobox and Template:Arrow, while characters from other universes are put into the appropriate reality category AND also get the template putting them into Category:Arrow (TV Series) Characters. E.g. Oliver Queen (Arrow: Earth-2) is in Category:Arrow: Earth-2 Characters and Category:Arrow (TV Series) Characters, while Oliver Queen (Arrow) is only in Category:Arrow (TV Series) Characters. Changing the infobox from "Universe: Arrow (TV Series)" to "Universe: Arrow (Earth-1)" would make it consistent and allow Earth-1 characters to be distinguished from the rest. --HarleyWelcomeQuinn (talk) 13:17, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :I don't see that as much of an issue. All characters with a short name are from the main continuity, the longer ones are the . --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:37, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :Like Tupka says, it'd be too much work. Not to mention, it wouldn't just be an easy matter of "Arrow: Earth-1". We have characters like Sara Diggle (Arrow) and John Diggle, Jr. (Arrow), who are exclusive to the pre-Flashpoint respective post-Flashpoint continuity. Then there's Lily Stein (Arrow), who was created thanks to her father interacting with his younger self. So, we'd have to factor in things like that. We might then end up with "Arrow: Earth-1 Pre-Flashpoint" and "Arrow: Earth-1 Post-Flashpoint" categories. Which, in turn, could mean that we'd have to do a massive amount of re-working, every time someone alters the timeline.KylieMfever (talk) 13:51, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Reiser (Prime Earth) to Doomed (Prime Earth) Reiser is his forename, not an alias. His surname is unknown. -- Something0Something (talk) 13:51, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :I'd be tempted to let this one stay as is. I know some people hate first-name-only pagenames, but at least this is a fairly unique first name. (Slightly off topic, how did this guy have his own series but never get a last name?) Shadzane �� (talk) 19:20, July 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I second leaving it as it is along with the one below. As for him not getting a last name, it's possible that it is Sorentino. That's his aunt's surname, but we're never told if she ever married, if she is his maternal or paternal aunt, or if they even share any blood! Plus, out of all of his appearances (which I own, along with Roman's), they never once mention his surname, or if he even goes by Doomed. We hear Doomsday once or twice, but I've seen that he is editorially known as "Doomed." -- Bobbie goodman (talk) 22:44, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :::Wow. Yeah, if no one in the stories ever actually called the character "Doomed", then we definitely shouldn't change the pagename to Doomed. Shadzane �� (talk) 23:15, July 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yep. And after thoroughly checking his appearances again, he's referred to as Doomsday by the general public (including himself), Doomsday Jr. by Tim Drake, and Reiser by assorted Titans (mainly Cassie). Bobbie goodman (talk) 23:32, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Roman (Prime Earth) to Alpha Centurion (Prime Earth) Roman is his forename, not an alias. His surname is unknown. -- Something0Something (talk) 13:51, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Jason Woodrue (Batman and Harley Quinn) to Jason Woodrue (DCAU) (And likewise other Batman and Harley Quinn characters.) The movie is usually considered to be in the DCAU. The article already has a lot of links to the DCAU wiki for DCAU characters. --HarleyWelcomeQuinn (talk) 07:33, July 29, 2018 (UTC) :At the moment. this database is of the opinion that Batman and Harley Quinn is not part of the DCAU, although that is being debated (slowly) on the movie's talk page. That debate should probably conclude one way or another before any moves are made. Shadzane �� (talk) 14:44, July 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Great, so why was this moved? Also, any move back would also affect the tie-in comics, but not the one appearance in JL Adventures. Which is just as little canon as this movie, but at least that's presented as related. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:47, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Phantom Stranger (Prime Earth) to Judas Iscariot (Prime Earth) He is Judas from Christian mythology, and as such should be moved to his real name. —O21014 (talk · ) 13:03, July 29, 2018 (BST) :I don't really agree with this one if for no other reason than SEO. Kyletheobald (talk) 16:50, July 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Yup. SEO. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:56, July 29, 2018 (UTC) DC Beach Blanket Bad Guys Special Vol 1 1 to DC's Beach Blanket Bad Guys Summer Special Vol 1 1 That's the correct title, as seen on both the cover and the indicia. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:22, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Squid Gang to Squid Gang (New Earth) There's also Squid Gang (The Brave and the Bold). We need a disambig page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:23, August 3, 2018 (UTC) T-Tig (Prime Earth) to Tig (Prime Earth) See Talk:T-Tig (Prime Earth). Kyletheobald (talk) 14:46, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Ki'Yep A'Ken (Prime Earth) to Kiyep A'Ken (Prime Earth) I goofed, and accidentally typing "Kiyep" as "Ki'yep" once led me to create the page under that name. Total mistake, he is named as "Kiyep" in his only appearance. Man Wolf (talk) 08:08, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Category:Justice League: War (Movie) to Category:DC Animated Movie Universe That's the name used on , but if we don't want that I'd accept almost anything other than the current name, which is awful. Category:Justice League: War (Movie) Characters contains characters who do not actually appear in the movie. Images with "Justice League: War (Movie)" as their reality automatically get categorized in Category:Justice League: War (Movie)/Images, which is supposed to be for movie screenshots. The reality and the movie need to be distinguished from one another. If we go with this change, pages with "(War)" in their title should probably be changed to "(DCAMU)". --HarleyWelcomeQuinn (talk) 06:28, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :I'm just glad to hear this continuity has a name. But I wish the Wikipedia page gave more information about where the name came from, and how widespread its use is. Shadzane �� (talk) 20:40, August 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Agreed on the lack of a source. And if (iff) we're doing this, written out in full please.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' ::A quick Google shows the term "DC Animated Movie Universe" is already being used on www.alltimelines.com, thetimelinesite.com, tvtropes.org, comicvine.gamespot.com, www.reddit.com and even its own wiki (dcanimatedmovieuniverse.wikia.com)! Shadzane �� (talk) 15:15, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :::Just like this wiki, anyone can edit those. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:33, August 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yes, but it does show the term is established fanon, and not made up by one guy on Wikipedia. It's in use by maybe five guys ;) Shadzane �� (talk) 22:29, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Clement Carp (Earth-One) to Clement Carp (New Earth) He appears in . Shadzane �� (talk) 14:08, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :Are Clement Carp and Lawrence Loman the same? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:13, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :: According to the first note on Clement Carp (Earth-One) they are. Shadzane �� (talk) Feitheran to Feitherans The race has always been referred to as the "Feitherans". Plural. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:54, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Harriet Pratt (DCAU) to Harriet Pratt (Prime Earth) See the discussion at Talk: Harley Quinn: Harley Loves Joker. --HarleyWelcomeQuinn (talk) 13:42, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Outsiders (Prime Earth) to Outsiders (Weapon Clans) In order to split the Lemire/Sorrentino creation from the Prime Earth version of the team originally created by Mike W. Barr and Jim Aparo. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:46, August 22, 2018 (UTC) John Wayne (Preacher) to Marion Robert Morrison (Preacher) I didn’t research and thought John Wayne was his actual name. Crazylatin77 (talk) 16:09, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :If you look at the archives, you will see at least one discussion about real people and their birth names. (Search for "Cleopatra") The gist is, for real people only, we don't care so much about the pagename reflecting their earliest legal name. For real people, we are totally OK with their pagename being the same as their page name on Wikipedia. So this move is not necessary. Shadzane �� (talk) 19:18, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :Also, noone knows who Marion Morrison is. SEO won't matter much as this isn't something anyone will search for, but I'm going to cite SEO reasons anyway. I also suggest moving Marion Robert Morrison (New Earth). --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:36, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :Does the same apply to Norma Jean Baker (Watchmen)? Crazylatin77 (talk) 20:23, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Andy Warhol (Watchmen) to Andrew Warhola (Watchmen) I goofed and didn’t notice the red link had his artistic name instead of his real name. Crazylatin77 (talk) 16:09, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :Move not necessary, IMHO. See above. Shadzane �� (talk) 19:19, August 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Agree. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:36, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Marion Robert Morrison (New Earth) to John Wayne (New Earth) As suggested by Tupka217 above, "no one knows who Marion Morrison is. SEO won’t matter much as this isn’t something anyone will search for" Crazylatin77 (talk) 20:36, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Mad Harriet (Smallville) to Harriet (Smallville) The character is only identified by the name "Harriet". With this version being a human girl, it's unlikely that "Mad Harriet" is her name.KylieMfever (talk) 18:01, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Hocus and Pocus to Hocus and Pocus (Earth-Two) There is also Hocus and Pocus (Earth-508). Hocus and Pocus should be a disambiguation page. Hocus and Pocus (Earth-508) only appear once however. -- Something0Something (talk) 14:56, September 7, 2018 (UTC) :When we create pages for teams, we don't give them a Earth designation initially (unlike characters), because we are willing to accept some variations in teams. So if the Earth-508 Hocus and Pocus are roughly the same deal as the Earth-Two Hocus and Pocus (two amateur magicians (and a rabbit) who come to believe (erroneously) that they have real magic powers), one page should be fine. The move you want should only be done if the Earth-508 Hocus and Pocus are in some way different enough to warrant their own page. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:19, September 7, 2018 (UTC) ::There are common ideas, but they aren't really the same. They can't use real magic and are aware of it. One day, Felix Faust (Earth-508) hides a magical item in Hocus' hat which gives it magical powers. That only brings them trouble but they never believe they suddenly developed magical powers. When Felix comes back to get back his magical item, Hocus and Pocus use it to defeat Felix. After that, they aren't really interested in fake magic any longer and want to become detectives instead. Is that different enough or are the ties t the original one still too strong ? -- Something0Something (talk) 17:37, September 7, 2018 (UTC) :::In this case, the team is pretty much a single character. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:05, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Creator² (Earth-One) to Creator² (Earth-Two) Creator² and his alien cohorts seem to be based in and native to the Earth-Two universe. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:39, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Actors:Rachael McFarlane to Actors:Rachael MacFarlane Typo. Crazylatin77 (talk) 06:58, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Power Girl's Cat (New Earth) to Stinky (New Earth) In , Power Girl considers several names for her cat before settling on "Stinky". She literally says "Stinky it is" in page 12. MektonZ (talk) 09:12, September 19, 2018 (UTC) *'Agree'. He clearly has a name. —Justin (koavf)·T· 03:51, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Linda Danvers (Earth-One) to Kara Zor-El Clone (Earth-One) Linda Danvers isn't a distinct identity, but one she temporarily took from the real Kara Zor-El. To avoid confusion, she should be moved to "Kara Zor-El Clone".KylieMfever (talk) 17:48, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Challengers (Prime Earth) to Challengers of the Unknown (Prime Earth) Aside from a re-imagined team appearing early on in the New 52 in three issues in DC Universe Presents Vol 1, the team has been presented as the classic Challs, name and all. We should move the page to that. Kyletheobald (talk) 17:24, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Azrael (Superboy TV Series) to Death (Superboy TV Series) If "Death" is her real name, that's what the page should be called. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:30, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Curtis Bohannon (Flash 1990 TV Series) to Curtis Bohannon, Jr. (Flash 1990 TV Series) This is his full name. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:40, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Saro (Planet) to Saro The planets Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto all have (Planet) in their names, so that seems like the normal way to name a planet. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 07:38, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :Nope, it's a disambig thing. Because they're also Roman gods. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:41, September 29, 2018 (UTC) I sit corrected. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 14:34, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Shade, the Changing Man (Shorts) to Shade the Changing Man (Shorts) While there was a comma in the redlink from the DC Nation page I used to make the page, the comma is not presence in the show or it's name. Man Wolf (talk) 20:28, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Purple Piledriver (Earth-One) to Purple Pile-Driver (Earth-One) As far as I can tell, he only appeared in and . In both issues, he is consistently referred to as the "Purple Pile-Driver". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 14:28, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Nora Allen (Arrow) to Nora West-Allen (Arrow) Full name is confirmed in the Season 5 premiere. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:03, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Orm (Prime Earth) to Orm Marius (Prime Earth) Since his introduction in the New 52 Orm has been called by Orm Marius several times, such as in Mera: Queen of Atlantis Vol 1 2. His name should be changed to reflect this. O21014 (talk) 17:25, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Super Best Friends Forever (TV Series) to Super Best Friends Forever (Shorts) I mean, they really are shorts. Crazylatin77 (talk) 02:09, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Bill Church Sr. (Lois & Clark) to Bill Church, Sr. (Lois & Clark) Proper formatting. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 12:52, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Bill Church Jr. (Lois & Clark) to Bill Church, Jr. (Lois & Clark) See above. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 12:52, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Mister Wylie (Earth-Two) to Painter of Death (Earth-Two) Better not to name characters "Mister" if their first name is unknown. Kyletheobald (talk) 16:15, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Palmer (Smallville) to Jessica Palmer (Smallville) When I created articles for several of her co-workers (identified by Bryan Q. Miller as Morrow, Ivo, Strange and Magnus. All said to be significant DC characters), I added conjectural first names for the men. However, with Palmer (and Strange), I refrained from adding a conjectural first name, as my first thought was that she was a gender-reversed Ray Palmer (and gender-reversed means I can't use the male name). However, since then I've remembered Jessica Palmer (Earth-15) (a blond woman with the last name "Palmer"). With the Palmer in the season 11 comic being a blond woman, it's entirely possible (if not probable) that she might be Jessica Palmer.KylieMfever (talk) 09:00, October 24, 2018 (UTC) :Jessica Palmer was not a gender-reversed Ray Palmer. Earth-15, not Earth-11. Honestly, this article can just be a footnote on the comic page. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:30, October 24, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm not saying that Jessica Palmer's a gender-reversed Ray Palmer. Just tried to give some backstory to why I didn't put a first name on the article, when I created it (don't think I even knew Jessica existed at that time). What I'm saying is that there is a strong possibility that this Palmer woman is an adaptation of Jessica Palmer.KylieMfever (talk) 09:34, October 24, 2018 (UTC) :::No. There's conjecture and then there's just plain guesswork. I mean, why Jessica and not Avril? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:52, October 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::Well, Jessica's blond, while Avril a brunette. So, some of it comes down to physical appearance (i.e. hair color).KylieMfever (talk) 10:20, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Time Bureau (Arrow) to Federal Time Bureau (Arrow) According to a wanted poster in "The Virgin Gary", the organization's full name is the Federal Time Bureau.KylieMfever (talk) 18:45, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Steve Lombard (Smallville) to Steven Lombard (Smallville) Minor typo.KylieMfever (talk) 08:47, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Superman: The Man of Steel (Collected) to Superman: The Man of Steel (1987) (Collected) As it was discussed in https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:552080#10 this thread, the existence of another self-named collection make this name problematic. MektonZ (talk) 11:27, November 1, 2018 (UTC) The Man of Steel (Collected) to Superman: The Man of Steel (2018) (Collected) See above. MektonZ (talk) 11:27, November 1, 2018 (UTC) The Man of Steel to Superman: The Man of Steel (1986) In order to difference it from the 2018 story arc. See discussion. MektonZ (talk) 11:27, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Supergirl: Age of Atlantis to Supergirl: Age of Atlantis (Novel) It should be moved according naming conventions. MektonZ (talk) 11:27, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Actors:Gerald Plunkett to Actors:Gerad Plunkett Typo when created. - Byfield (talk) 18:18, November 4, 2018 (UTC) :Typo in proposed moving title. It should be Actors:Gerard Plunkett.KylieMfever (talk) 18:49, November 4, 2018 (UTC) ::This couldn't be less controversial. Please move. —Justin (koavf)·T· 01:43, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Suicide Squad (Prime Earth) to Task Force X (Prime Earth) Task Force X should really be titled with its formal name instead of the team's nickname Suicide Squad. Also the fact that different versions of Task Force X such as Task Force XL now exist provides further reason to move. O21014 (talk) 16:01, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Bryan Hill to Bryan Edward Hill He is credited everywhere under his full name. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:05, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Famous Bobby (New Earth) to Roberta Harper (New Earth) page 23. Kyletheobald (talk) 19:19, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) to Oliver Jonas Queen (New Earth) Standard conventions. Also, we are inconsistent about middle names. Why is this? —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:19, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :Most pages don't use the middle name in the page title. I'm not sure why any of them do unless they're commonly called by both names, John Henry for example. Also this page was moved for SEO purposes. I think a larger discussion would be needed before moving this. Kyletheobald (talk) 18:27, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::What are those SEO purposes and are there any metrics to validate them? —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:29, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::Certain, high-profile pages were moved to make them show up higher in Google results and lead more traffic to those pages and the site. Tupka would be the one to ask for a fuller explanation. Kyletheobald (talk) 18:38, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::Tukpka217, is there any evidence that this is useful? —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:43, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::Because it has both the name and the alias in the title, we'd cast a wider net in terms of search terms. It's be a shame if people were to look for Superman or Clark Kent and our page on him be buried because it's stuck at Kal-El. This was thought of before Prime Earth, and whether to swap pages is a debate we've been putting off all the time. Even if we switch, Oliver Jonas is a fuck no. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:52, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::You removed my questions: Are there are any data showing any benefit to these rule-breakings? Also, why is "Oliver Jonas" a "no" but John Henry Irons and Jon Michael Carter are not? This is not an obvious question to me. —Justin (koavf)·T· 22:11, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::::John Henry Irons is allowed because "John Henry" is functionally his first name. He introduces himself as John Henry, and people call him John Henry when they first meet him before eventually shortening it to John. ::::::And do you mean Michael Jon Carter? That's a little more obscure and it could probably be shortened to Michael Carter with no problem, but I think it is because whenever he gives his real name (which isn't that often) he always says "Michael Jon Carter". Of course, no one ever calls him "Michael Jon" or "Michael" or even "Jon", everyone calls him "Booster". Shadzane �� (talk) 23:49, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I do mean that, thanks. Goofy error. But yes, that's a great example--I've never seen anyone reference him as "Michael Jon", even his sister. —Justin (koavf)·T· 01:41, November 13, 2018 (UTC) ::We also use middle names in page titles sometimes for disambiguation purposes. However, I don't think that applies here. Shadzane �� (talk) 20:10, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Rann-Thanagar War Vol 1 to Rann–Thanagar War Vol 1 Misuse of hyphen. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:22, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :This should be listed in the category Volumes That Need to be Moved as our current bots can't handle moving comic volumes. Kyletheobald (talk) 18:27, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Why do bots do any moving? Can't admins just press Ctrl+Shift+M and move a page? —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:30, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::Moving a page is easy. Changing everywhere that page links across the site (refs on other pages, first appearances, volume pages, images, etc.) is harder. Changing that many links times however many issues is a massive project. It took an admin over a month to fully move The Flash Vol 1. That's why bots are used. Kyletheobald (talk) 18:38, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::This is a problem easily solved with Auto-Wiki Browser. Just move the main page, find What Links Here and then set it to fix the links. For a volume that has three or six issues, fixing the individual comics themselves is easy to do manually. All of the volumes of Blue Beetle or Superboy would be a pain, tho. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:42, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'll add that this is a pointless move. The use of - is an acceptable variant online just like ' is for its curly brother. There's no need to move this, but if we do, it's a much larger project that's just not a priority right now. Or, as far as I'm concerned, ever. Removing JLA-Z discussion below as it would just duplicate stuff. :::::Moving isn't hard, but updating links is. And while Billy did manually move that entire volume, I also ran the bot behind the scenes. There's no good quick script to do all of it; Dev's MassRename script is broken. That's why volumes go in a different category. One-shots can still be listed here.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:52, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::::As I pointed out above and you deleted for some reason, this could be done easily with AWB. It's not hard for a series with three issues or six. —Justin (koavf)·T· 22:11, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Indeed it could. But it would be very cumbersome for, for example, The additions. As soon as a page is linked on multiple pages, you'll get The The X, and you have to add in additional Find and Replace lines to Replace The The X back to The X. And you have to that for both the links using Vol, and the links using #. And avoid changing the every instance of the character's name in the text. And make sure you include the Title field in the infobox, and the issue and source fields in the filebox (but not the subject). You're still looking at more than five Find and Replace lines, which is actually a lot of work for a series of three or so issues. Honestly, it's easier to just open an Incognito window, log in as the bot and edit it manually from that account. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:19, November 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::I have no clue what your example is supposed to show. —Justin (koavf)·T· 03:51, November 20, 2018 (UTC) :That it's not as simple as you think? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:52, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Ultramarine Corps to Ultramarine Corps (New Earth) Not sure why this needs to be posted since it seems uncontroversial but it's lacking a universe designation. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:19, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :Is there a need to disambiguate? Low priority. Blank to () require a bit more attention than regular moves to prevent Authority-style muckups. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:52, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Not sure what this means but I thought that the standard here was to have a paranthetical that says "Name (Universe)". So that is not the case? —Justin (koavf)·T· 22:11, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::That's the standard for individuals, but not for groups. (I don't know why, it goes back to before I started here). Shadzane �� (talk) 23:38, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::It also goes back to before I started here, and if it ain't needed, don't fix it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:19, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Aztek II (Rock of Ages) to Azteka (Rock of Ages) She doesn't use the former name and does use the latter. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:27, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Hyperclan to Hyperclan (New Earth) Uncontroversial. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:31, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :Is there a need to disambiguate? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:52, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Actor pages *Actors A-F *Actors G-L *Actors M-R *Actors S-Z :Misuse of hyphen. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:32, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :Low priority --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:52, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Team 7: Fight Fire With Fire to Team 7: Fight Fire with Fire caps. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:33, November 12, 2018 (UTC) The Terrifics to The Terrifics (Prime Earth) Uncontroversial. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:36, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :Is there a need to disambiguate? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:52, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::I thought that the standard here was to have a paranthetical that says "Name (Universe)". So that is not the case? —Justin (koavf)·T· 22:11, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::That's the standard for individuals, but not for groups. (I don't know why, it goes back to before I started here). Shadzane �� (talk) 23:37, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'm in favor of this one to have a disambig page including at least the volume and team. Kyletheobald (talk) 07:38, November 13, 2018 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure if that would be good for - wait for it - SEO. Disambigs for two things, especially if it's a character and the title of said character, just creates a short page with nothing for the spiders to pick up.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:19, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Id (New Earth) to The Id (New Earth) Dab from Id in , etc. —Justin (koavf)·T· 03:54, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Franklin Foster (Earth-One) to Frank Foster (Earth-One) He's never referred to as "Franklin", only "Frank". —Something0Something·14:56, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Characters by religion (pluralize) *Category:Christian *Category:Hindu *Category:Jewish *Category:Mormon *Category:Muslim :—Justin (koavf)·T· 05:54, November 22, 2018 (UTC) :They're not singular, they're adjectives. I think that was the plan, if we standardize it, I think we should move the plural nouns to adjectives as well. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:56, November 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Why would we do that? E.g. Category:Characters_by_Nationality is in the form Category:Afghans, not Category:Afghan. —Justin (koavf)·T· 20:52, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Superman 3-D Vol 1 1 to Three-Dimension Adventures Superman See talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 14:57, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Telos to Arak (Prime Earth) See Talk:Telos. Kyletheobald (talk) 18:41, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Orlin (Arrow) to Orlin Dwyer (Arrow) Full name revealed in "O Come, All Ye Thankful". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:33, November 28, 2018 (UTC) James Harper Clone (New Earth) Move to James Harper II (New Earth). His surname isn't "Clone". —Justin (koavf)·T· 05:00, December 1, 2018 (UTC)